Dancing With Wolves
by TipsyCat
Summary: Werewolves reproduce by biting a human, it's common knowledge. So when Bella is taking a walk on the full moon what happens? Well, I'm sure you can guess. Bella has bad luck. The Paul imprints on Bella and just as life begins to get perfect it comes crashing down. The Cullen's are back, but an even bigger threat looms over head. One with red eyes and a hatred for werewolves.
1. I

**_AN: PLACED DURING NEW MOON SOMETIME AFTER BELLA LEARNED ABOUT SHAPESHIFTERS! So the Twilight Wikia described werewolves as feral and all but werewolves are only mentioned briefly in the actual books. Also the wikia described them as human-like creatures who stood on their hind legs, except the shapeshifters were mistaken for werewolves by Caius meaning that werewolves look very similar to the shapeshifters, who by the way, walk on all fours. So the werewolves here are based off of the little info the book gives and also by my research. Anyway, this is my first Twilight fanfiction so... yeah._**

_**This be the Disclaimer: Like I said, Disclaimer. That means I don't own Twilight.**_

_** WARNING: Self Edited. (Although, I am pretty good at catching mistakes so.. tell me if something is amiss.)**_

She was walking on the beach. Night had fallen and the moon rose in the sky, it's dull light shining on the water. The air was chilled and she breathed into her hands to warm them. She looked up at the bright moon, a full circle. She wore a small frown, her thoughts wandering from full moon to werewolf to Jacob.

He was gone, chasing Victoria. She shivered involuntarily, and it wasn't because of the cold. The image of the red-headed vampire filled her thoughts. She rubbed her wrist where the unnaturally cold crescent shaped scar was.

She padded barefoot and silently as the waves crashed against the shore, hungrily lapping at her feet. The water caught the moonlight, shimmering and sparkling. She tried to ignore the pain that tugged at her heart as she thought of a particular memory of Edward sparkling in the sun.

It didn't work. She was alone right now and there was nothing to distract her from curling into a ball in wallowing in the puddle, or ocean, of heartbreak and pain. So she did just that. She felt the salty tears spill down her tears like a river after a dam breaks.

Her body, which was in fact curled in a tight little ball, trembled as sobs racked through her body and everything she had been holding in and bottling up was released through the waterfall of tears that belonged to her.

She wasn't sure how long she lay there, cold and lonely, as the moon sluggishly drifted across the sky. And then she heard it. The enormous thumping of paws running across the sand. She bolted up, expecting to see one of the pack. Instead she was faced with an unfamiliar and much larger wolf, it's teeth inches from her face. The thing snarled and barred it's teeth.

She didn't bother to think before she had taken off running. She knew it was a futile attempt when she felt the hot breath of the large wolf. It's teeth snapped inches from her neck and it tackled her to the ground. The thing growled,it's teeth large and yellow. In the moonlight she could make out the deep grey color of it's pelt. It's hot breath hit her face as it stood above her, it's eyes glinting with something dangerous and unknown. She wiggled out from underneath it, attempting to crawl away.

She felt the sharp teeth of the immensely large wolf sink into the soft human flesh of her forearm and she cried out in pain. The animal dragged her backwards, towards the woods. Suddenly the teeth were gone and a snarling noise was heard.

She turned and watched, wide eyed, as a larger wolf still burst through the woods, a snarl erupting out of it's mouth. It's fur was a deep brown color and it's eyes were a yellowish color, exactly the same color as the wolf who was now whimpering, crawling forwards on its belly.

She looked on as the new wolf snarled in disgust at the whimpering one. She decided that the new wolf was probably a male and an Alpha wolf or something. The suspected Alpha wolf walked towards her slowly, it's steps soft and it's yellowish eyes trained on her brown ones.

She couldn't help herself as she trembled when the wolf cautiously sniffed her. As soon as it's eyes caught sight of the bite on her forearm it turned. A enraged snarl ripped it's way out of the wolf's mouth. It stalked to the still whimpering wolf and growled. The smaller wolf cried out in pain as the larger one snapped at it, nicking it's leg. The male wolf approached her quietly and crouched in front of her.

He looked at her closely, his yellow eyes searching her own. She glanced around, trying to understand what this wolf wanted. The dark grey wolf crawled towards her on it's belly, whining. It nudged her foot and she trembled, still cautious of these large wolves who were so different from the ones that she knew.

"What?" She whispered to the wolves.

The dark grey wolf nudged her towards the larger wolf, all the while whimpering and whining. No. Did they? She looked at it, her eyes wide in fear. The wolf just scooted closer, it's deep brown fur brushing her side. She placed her hands shakily on its flank and tried to hoist herself up. She cried out in pain when her arm hit the wolf's back. The dark grey wolf whimpered again and nudged her foot upwards, trying to help out.

She finally managed to sit herself on the large wolf and her stomach dropped as it stood up. She must have been over seven feet up in the air. Fisting the deep brown fur in her hands she pressed herself against the body of the wolf as it raced towards the trees.

The world was a blur and the continuous pounding of paws hitting the soft forest floor lulled her into a calming demeanor. The world around her was a blur as the wolves sped through the forest, weaving around the trees and ducking under branches. She felt her heart racing as the wolves pressed on.

She wasn't sure how long they had run before they reached a clearing. There, nestled into the side of a mountain was a large cave. Large enough to fit these enormous wolves. Fear gripped her chest as they moved closer to the entrance, closer to the never ending darkness.

She heard the scuffling of paws and with the faint moonlight that was coming from the entrance she saw a smaller, compared to the other two, midnight black wolf. The smaller black wolf had yellow eyes, just like the rest of them. The wolf she was on lay down near the entrance and let her slip off of it's back. She felt a dull throbbing in her arm and bit her lip, preparing herself for the nasty sight she was sure to be faced with.

She looked at it through squinted eyes and then fully opened them. She blinked once and rubbed her eyes. When she looked at it again she gasped. The once viscous looking bite was now faded and pink. Instead of looking less that hours old the bite looked as if it had been weeks since she was bit.

Her heart raced as she remembered how Jacob said that wolves healed a lot faster than a human. She gasped. Didn't werewolves reproduce by biting? No. Jacob had said that Hollywood's version got a lot wrong. And yet, here she was with a bite that was hours old and had already healed up as if it had been weeks.

She was hyperventilating now, her head began getting fuzzy. Her heart raced and she tried to fan herself as she felt herself getting woozy. A descending blackness shrouded her vision and the last thing she saw was the large concerned yellowish eyes of a wolf.

Her eyes sprung open and she scrambled up, remembering where she was. There were three people sitting around the cave, eating. She trembled, wondering if she had been dreaming before dismissing the thought because she was in the exact same cave as before.

The only female looked at her and gave a bright smile, like the night before never happened. The girl had long brown hair that was put in a simple braid down her back. She had bright green eyes that gleamed with a seemingly ever present hint of mischief and a smile that lit up like the sun.

"I'm Kat, Kat Greene. I'm fifteen and three quarters. " The girl announced loudly.

Kat Greene, as she said her name was, stood up and walked over to her. She was holding some food of sorts and she handed it to her. She looked at her expectantly, patiently waiting for her to respond.

"Bella...Swan." She mumbled meeting the girl's green eyes.

Kat beamed like she had one enough money to buy France and skipped happily over to the largest of the two males.

"This is Eric, he's Twenty-two and a half. " She motioned to the tall male.

The man had sandy colored hair that covered his forehead and a pair of startling blue eyes. He nodded towards Bella and continued doing whatever he had been before.

Kat pointed to the smaller of the two males. "That's Kyle. His birthday was last week so he's eighteen and a week. And he's super sulky."

Kat giggled as Kyle glared at her.

"Shut Up." He growled.

"Don't be mean to Kat. She's your sister." Eric said, his voice held a certain air of authority.

Then Bella remembered. She looked at her arm where the bite should have been. Instead, there was a scar that roughly resembled a wolf bite. She traced her fingers over it and shivered. Placing both arms side by side she grinned with a sudden sick humored thought.

The vampire bite stood out, cold as ever on her wrist and on the other arm, higher up, was the werewolf bite. Bella's laugh bounced off the walls of the cave and the three squabbling siblings looked at her.

"What's so funny?" Kyle asked, his voice held a hint of annoyance.

Kat walked over and looked at Bella's arms which were still side by side. She gasped and covered her hand with her mouth. With her other hand she gently brushed over the vampire bite and shivered.

"Is that?" She asked, her eyes searching Bella's with a burning curiosity.

Bella gave a small nod and lowered her arms to the side.

"So you know about?" Kat trailed off.

"More than you would think." Bella answered.

"I guess I could see why you would be laughing. The irony of it and all."

"The irony of what?" Kyle asked impatiently.

"The irony of having a werewolf bite on one arm-" She glared at Kyle who looked down guiltily. "And a vampire bite on the other." She finished.

Eric looked at her with a look of confusion and curiosity.

"Nope. Impossible. You'd be a vampire if you were bit." Kyle said, waving it off.

"Unless, of course, a vampire sucked out the venom."

"A vampire would've sucked you dry." Kyle countered.

"Unless this particular vampire and his family only drank the blood of animals." Bella said, her voice challenging.

"Which wouldn't happen." Kyle said, glaring at her.

"Well you wouldn't know because it did, and it still does." She said, fiercely.

Images of Edward flooded her mind and she wrapped an arm around her chest and gasped for breath. She trembled and a few tears leaked out of her eyes. She struggled to swallow as the hole in her heart ripped open painfully. She winced.

"Hey. Bella? You okay?" The distant voice barely registered as she fought for breath.

Finally she managed to block out the flow of images and fell to the floor, sighing in relief.

"I'm fine." She managed to choke out, brushing her tears away.

Kat looked at the way Bella's arm was still wrapped around her chest and frowned.

"Eric, Kyle. You should go. I need to talk to Bella."

Eric and Kat shared a glance and before Kyle could protest Eric had shoved him out the entrance.

"Bella. Were you? Well did you?" Kat stammered, looking at Bella.

"He...His name. Edward." She whispered.

The edges of the hole in heart tugged wider and she winced.

"He was a vampire and well...He said he loved me. We were. We were in love and then. He-He left me. Him and his family and it hurt. It still does." Bella's voice cracked and tears escaped her eyes which were screwed shut.

Kat wrapped her arms around Bella comfortingly.

"Lets move on." She suggested.

Bella nodded and wiped the tears away.

Kat bit her cheek and took a breath. "So I turn into a wolf. And so does Kyle and Eric." She said, her eyes focused on Bella's face to gauge her reaction.

"I know. I was just wondering why you guys are so big." Bella said, her face impassive.

"You- well. I mean- but." Kat faltered.

Bella just shrugged. "My best friend is a werewolf. Except, even as one of the tallest wolves out of his pack he still doesn't compare to your brothers' heights." She said seriously.

Kat coughed and her eyes widened. "That's not possible." She said, her voice trembled.

"How many are in his p-pack?" Kat whispered.

"Well...Right now there's Sam, he's the Alpha right now. And then there's Jacob, Paul, Embry and Jerad. But apparently Quill is pretty close to turning so..." Bella trailed off.

"Turning? What do you mean? And pack? I mean. Werewolves usually travel in twos or threes." Kat was stuttering again and her expression was confused.

"Yeah. Jacob says it just builds and builds and then one day they just...BAM! Wolf." Bella shrugged.

Kat looked at her. "Bella. Your friend's aren't werewolves. Werewolves only turn on the full moon and we have to be well..." She looked towards Bella's new werewolf bite. "If a human is bitten by a werewolf that human becomes...well"

Bella's eyes widened. "A- A werewolf. That human becomes a Werewolf."

_**Finished...for now.**_

_**AN: So...Yeah. Done. Hope you liked. And yeah.**_


	2. II

_**AN: PLACED DURING NEW MOON SOMETIME AFTER BELLA LEARNED ABOUT SHAPESHIFTERS! The first AN explained why the werewolves are different than in the Twilight Wikia but I'm gonna brief you anyway. The books didn't say any of that. Blah Blah Blah. Briefing...DONE! So yeah, new chapter. Yeah. **_

_**Here lays the Disclaimer, helping people not own things since a while: And...DISCLAIMED! I don't own Twilight. **_

_** WARNING: Self Edited. (Although, I am pretty good at catching mistakes so.. tell me if something is amiss.)**_

_**Previously:**_

_She looked towards Bella's new werewolf bite. "If a human is bitten by a werewolf that human becomes...well" _

_Bella's eyes widened. "A- A werewolf. That human becomes a Werewolf."_

Shocked would be an understatement. A big understatement. She couldn't describe how she felt. Part of her was happy that she could protect herself, part of her was sad because she was no longer human and part of her was still processing what she had heard.

She sat there, her brown eyes wide and her thoughts running at a thousand miles an hour. She was. Well. A wolf.

"A werewolf." She whispered.

Kat just nodded. "I-I am sorry Bella. Kyle...He just lost control. He was angry and upset and you were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. I'm sorry."

Bella shook her head. Kat didn't need to apologize. Kat wasn't the one who bit her. Suddenly a thought hit Bella at full-force.

"My friend and his pack, they grew, like a lot. They're also really strong and fast and their senses are better even when they're not wolf. What about you guys?" Bella looked at Kat curiously.

It was duly noted that Bella had said you guys. Not, Me. or Us. You Guys. She didn't fully except what she was yet.

"Well, you won't go through a growth spurt or anything, so nobody will get suspicious. But the wolf bite venom saliva stuff will work it's way through your entire body within two days. You'll begin have more endurance and your senses will become heightened. As for strength and speed, depending on how strong you were before affects your strength now. And you heal faster. " Kat was nodding to herself as she spoke and Bella found herself nodding as well.

"How tall is your wolf form?" Bella asked suddenly.

It wasn't that she really cared. It was just that she would rather not be taller than Jacob or Sam. Okay, so she did would be weird to be taller than an Alpha when she was a mere werewolf.

"Me? Well I'm the shortest out of Kyle, Eric and I as a wolf but that's because I'm shorter as a human. Naturally though, I'm taller than most for my age so you would be shorter than me. As a wolf I'm only like...I dunno. You'll be pretty short as far as giant wolf goes." Kat shrugged and Bella laughed.

"So after two days I'll have all the werewolfy stuff?"Bella asked, tracing the wolf bite.

"Yeah." Kat replied.

Eric and Kyle walked in suddenly, their faces etched with worry.

"We have a problem." Eric said.

"Everybody seems to be frantically searching for Bella Cullen, including a group of horse sized wolves." Kyle glared at Bella who just blushed with embarrassment.

"We need to get back, I'll make something up." Bella said seriously.

"Okay, but we meet again as soon as the sun sets on the full moon next month. Meet us...at the beach. Be alone." Eric said, already walking out the door.

_**-XxX-**_

The sun was already setting by the time Bella returned home. As soon as she emerged from the woods and onto first beach she was assaulted by Jacob's hug.

"Can't...Breath." She wheezed.

Jacob stopped hugging and glared at her. "Where the hell were you? Bells I was worried sick!"

"I was fine Jake, I just...yeah." Bella Said, not really specifying a location.

Jacob looked at her skeptically and she knew she needed to think of something quickly.

"Your scent disappeared, mixed with some kind of dog scent." Jake was looking at her like he knew she was hiding something.

"Well, uhm, you see-" Bella was trying to make something up but just then Charlie came running towards them.

"Bella!" He shouted, he looked angry.

Bella cursed under her breath and looked at her father.

"Dad." She said plainly.

"You had us all worried sick! What would have happened if you were lost? What would you do then? You are not supposed to just take off. Don't ever do that again!" Charlie shouted at her.

Bella nodded mutely, her eyes distant. She was a werewolf. Not whatever Jacob was. She was a real werewolf. She sighed and blocked out her father's lecture and the happy surprised shouts of Emily and the pack. She sighed again. She couldn't tell the pack. Not yet. She felt like maybe she didn't want to yet. She just wasn't ready.

_**-XxX-**_

The sky was cloudless and black. There was no moon and stars twinkled dimly. Bella looked out the window and listened to the crickets chirp. Then she heard it. The sounds that she had never noticed before. The soft padding of paws as one of the wolves watched over her house. The steady beat of a loud heart. She looked out the window and into what should have been pitch black. Instead she caught the faint movement of a wolf pacing.

She squinted and her eyes ached from looking. She swore she could make out the grey pelt of Paul. Only one way to find out. She opened the window and watched as the wolf's ears perked as he crouched low, barely visible now.

It was only after she had whispered Paul's name that she realized normal people shouldn't have been able to make out the wolf's grey coat.

Said wolf's head whipped around and he trotted out of the shadowing trees. She could've sworn that he was glaring at her. Probably wondering how she knew it was him.

**__**  
_**-XxX-**_

The sun shone through her window and she squinted. Since when was it this she remembered. By the end of today she would be faster, stronger and she would have heightened senses. Not to mention the fact she would no longer need to go to the hospital twice a week. She would be a full werewolf. A real werewolf.

She looked out her window and saw that Paul was still on watch. She shrugged. Might as well. So she went down stairs and cooked up a bunch of scrambled eggs. Adding a few pieces of toast she piled everything on a big plate and took it to her backyard.

Paul looked up when he heard her open the backdoor. She walked towards him, a plate of food in her hands. Piled high was a mountain of scrambled eggs and some toast. She set it in front of him and walked off without saying a word.

He watched her go, his eyes following her movements. Something was different about her. He sniffed the air, catching her scent. It was pretty much the same, but now there was the barely recognizable scent of wolf mixed in with it. He shrugged it off, blaming it on the large amount of time she spent in La Push. He phased back so he could eat comfortably, not even noticing the fact that Bella had slipped under his radar and into the woods.

Bella managed to slip quietly into the woods, aided with the abilities that were growing every minute. She noticed that she had managed to slip quietly and carefully through the woods. She easily dodged roots and branches that she would normally trip over.

She couldn't help the tiny bit of pride that she felt at being able to walk through the woods without injuring herself. She listened for footsteps that might indicate Paul had found her. There were none.

She had walked until she found herself at the beach in La Push. Sitting in the sand she started to draw a bunch of swirls. The sand was soft and slightly warm, or maybe it was her that was warm. She wasn't sure.

She heard the footsteps before they even got close to her. She wasn't sure who it was yet but she was sure that with enough practice she would be able to tell them apart. She sighed as the person approached and sat down.

She looked at the person. It was Jacob.

"Hi." She murmured.

"Hey Bells." Jacob said quietly.

"You know, you never told me where you were." He said, looking at her seriously.

Of course Bella had known that he would so she had spent all night perfecting her story. Inside she was smiling. Jacob had always said she was a bad liar but I guess they would see now wouldn't they. Knowing that he could hear her heartbeat she struggled to keep it at a steady base.

"I was at my friend's. Her name is Kat." Bella said simply.

"Why did your scent disappear? And why did it smell like wolf?" Jacob asked, still suspicious.

"Kat has two dogs. They're both half wolf but I can't remember the other breed. As for the scent disappearing I fell and Kat's brother had to carry back to his car." Bella kept her heart beat calm and smiled.

"I'm sorry for worrying you." She whispered.

Just then Jacob's phone rang and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Hold on."

He walked over a bit and started talking. Bella could hear them perfectly.

"Something wrong, Sam?" Jacob spoke quietly into the phone.

"Paul said Bella made him food and took off without him noticing. Do you know where she is?" Sam said from the other line. Bella listened closely.

Jacob's eyes landed on her and his face screwed up in confusion.

"When I got to the beach she was already here. I'm with her right now." Jacob looked at her again.

"Okay, maybe Paul was just not paying attention. You know how he gets around food." Sam Said before hanging up.

"What was that about?" Bella asked when Jacob sat back down.

"Nothing. Sam was just reminding me that it's my turn to guard your house tonight."

Bella was outraged. He lied to her! Straight to her face too. She wanted to stand up and rip his head off. Wait. What? She didn't want to rip his head off! Never. Ever. She never wanted to rip someone's head off. What was wrong with her?

"Oh, Okay." She said instead.

They sat in an comfortable and uncomfortable silence. It was uncomfortable for Bella knowing that the one person she fully trusted had just lied straight to her face and she was wondering what other things he had lied about.

To Jake it was comfortable because he was beside Bella and that in itself was comforting to him. Although he was feeling slightly guilty for lying to Bella but he was sure that it didn't matter. It wasn't like it was anything big to lie about.

By the time Bella returned home the thin moon had already risen in the sky. The stars twinkled and the crickets chirped. She had taken a shower and was now listening to the comforting beating of Jacob's heart as she lay in bed.

She was officially full werewolf. She looked at the bite on her arm. It would be hard to hide that in the summer. She heard the padding footsteps as Jacob paced in circles and wondered what he was doing. Taking a quick peek out the window she saw him curled up with his tail resting on his nose.

She almost giggled because he looked like an overgrown puppy. Instead she just smiled and climbed into bed. Just as she was about to fall asleep she caught the slight whiff of something familiar. Something she needed. Something like Edward.

But instead of it smelling like the wondrous, irresistible scent she knew so well the smell burned her nostrils and made her gag. She followed the horrid scent, deciding that no matter what it was she would have to throw it away.

She stopped in front of one of her floorboards. Pulling it up quickly she was hit full force with the burning scent and a heart wrenching site. There, lying under her floor was all of her memories of Edward Cullen and his family.

Instead of feeling the ripping and tearing of her heart the only thing she noticed was the fact that the scent was beginning to feel like she had drunk bleach and then laughed so hard it came out her nostrils. Although a few tears did spill down her face at the site of Edward Cullen.

Unable to stand the smell she threw it all into a grocery bag and chucked it out her window. She heard it land with a soft thud and quickly closed her floorboard, trying to trap the repulsive scent underneath.

Meanwhile, outside Jacob had just left to eat something and Paul had just laid himself down when he saw Bella Swan look out her window. She smiled to herself before he heard her get into bed. Almost thirty minutes later he heard her jump out of bed and run to the other side of the room. He listened carefully as she seemed to be opening a box of sorts.

He laid there, listening carefully as she gagged before rushing downstairs to grab something. Suddenly something was thrown out her window and he was assaulted with the scent of vampire. He ran over to the bag, too curious to care about the scent.

Inside the bag was a bunch of pictures and random things. He looked at the pictures. In every one of them was Bella and what must've been the vampire. Edward Cullen. He shrugged.

_**AN: So yeah. I guess I'm done with this chapter. I told myself I was gonna start by updating on Wednesdays and Saturdays because I know that I will begin to slow down and not do every other day updates but I can't help it. I'm sorry. I think the next chapter will be Bella's first full moon. Or I could make it about the weeks prior to the full moon. I don't know. Also, I do enjoy hearing about what you guys have to say so don't be afraid to tell em what you like and dislike. :)**_


	3. III

_**AN: STARTING NEXT WEEK BECAUSE I DIDN'T GET THIS POSTED TILL SATURDAY I WILL BE UPDATING EVERY FRIDAY!**_

_**Hehe. So, I have another chapter. I actually wrote an entirely different chapter to begin with but I didn't like it so I started ALL over again and then I didn't like that one so re-restarted. I hope you enjoy this! Thank you for your reviews, they really do help me out. Also, how old do you think I am, based off my writing? Please tell me, I want to know how well I write!**_

_**Disclamation point: This is the new disclaimer sign, (0_0). That means I don't own Twilight or any of its people.**_

_**WARNING: I no longer self-edit! My friend helps me out! Her name is Poison Cranberries and she writes anime fan-fiction!**_

**_Previously:_**

_Suddenly something was thrown out her window and he was assaulted with the scent of vampire. He ran over to the bag, too curious to care about the scent._

_Inside the bag was a bunch of pictures and random things. He looked at the pictures. In every one of them was Bella and what must've been the vampire, Edward Cullen. He shrugged it off._

**_-XxX-_**

The weeks passed by in a blur. She mainly stayed in La Push, with Jacob. Occasionally, she would hang out at Emily's with the two imprints. Bella couldn't help but envy their beauty sometimes. The two women were lean and tall, their russet skin and raven hair practically glowed and their smiles lit up the room.

Of course, Bella was changing as well. Kat had told her she wouldn't go through some big growth spurt but Bella could see the small changes. She was more graceful, which meant that there was a lack of the usual bruises that made her too pale skin. She grew slightly as the days went on and became leaner as well.

The hole in her heart continued to heal little by little and Bella was noticeably happier. Her hair was thicker, shinier, healthier. Her eyes shone and her smile was brighter. Although the looming threat of Victoria was taking it's toll on everyone.

The pack went after her almost every night and yet they still hadn't succeeded in snagging the flame-haired woman from hell. She was practically taunting them. They knew it. She would dance from tree to tree, staying just out of their grasps, toying with them.

Sometimes, as soon as they began to tire she would get close enough for one of them to almost catch her. Almost. The pack would come home, angry, tired and hungry. Of course, most nights, Emily had food prepared and the house was warm and cozy.

Bella still woke from nightmares occasionally. When she would wake up, her own scream piercing the silence and tears leaking from her eyes. They differed from being killed by Victoria to Edward coming back and hating her. Hating what she was. Those nights she cried uncontrollably and the hole's edges would tear open.

The night before the full moon, she had another nightmare. This one was different from the rest. It seemed so real, so scary. There were three people in cloaks, surrounding her. When she had looked around the dead and wounded bodies of wolves lay strewn across a field. She woke up just before the cloaked figures could attack her.

**_-XxX-_**

The sun began to set over the water, turning it a deep red color. She looked out toward the ocean, her brown hair blown sideways by a salty breeze. She could hear the distant rumbling of cars even from here, at the beach. She could smell the woods and the wolves that had patrolled here earlier. They were gone now. At a bonfire that she had been invited too.

Of course, she had to lie. She couldn't go. Jacob told her she needed to go because she wasn't supposed to be alone with Victoria. The others agreed so they were all expecting her. She wouldn't be there and they would worry but she just couldn't bring herself to tell them what she was.

She knew her fear was pointless. After all, they were also giant wolves. If anything they would except her with open arms. But, she just couldn't. She knew Jacob wanted her to be human, he loved that she was human.

She heard their footsteps before her sharp eyes picked their shadows out from the dark forest. They emerged from the line of trees, their faces all held an unreadable expression. The taller of them, Eric, stood in the middle with the other two, Kat and Kyle, flanking him.

"Bella." Eric acknowledged, motioning her forwards.

Bella, as he had called her, stepped forwards, her brown hair blowing sideways and her eyes shining with unreadable emotions. She took place beside Kyle, who just looked at her with his stormy grey eyes. She gave a tiny, nervous smile in which he returned with a twitch of his lips. Close enough.

They walked in silence until the sun had set and the moon had begun to rise. A dull throbbing occurred throughout Bella's entire body. It didn't hurt per say but it was an uncomfortable feeling. She fidgeted uncomfortably, trying to block out the throbbing pain.

Eric shot her a sideways glance and halted, a movement which everyone followed. They were in a large clearing surrounded by trees. The moonlight shone down on the four figures and the sweet green grass swayed in the night breeze. An owl hooted and a few twigs snapped in the distant as a rabbit moved about.

The throbbing increased, beginning to be more than just uncomfortable. Bella sat down in the grass and looked at the others who were also sitting.

"You should know. Werewolves share a mind. We can hear each other's thoughts." Eric said.

"Also, your first transformation is gonna hurt a little. I mean, you are pretty much reshaping and reforming all your bones and stuff." Kyle looked at her.

"It doesn't hurt that bad. That dull throbbing. It will start to increase and then it will fade for a while and then BAM! Okay, so it hurts." Kat shrugged like it was nothing.

"The rest of us will already have changed by time you have. " Eric said.

Bella felt the dull throbbing increase to a pretty painful feeling coursing through her body and making her bones ache. She watched as a tremor passed through Kyle's body and he grimaced. His body began to change. He was down on all fours and then his arms and legs grew, his mouth turning into a muzzle and a dark grey spreading over his body.

The dark grey wolf, who had previously been the blonde haired grey eyed Kyle, gave a small shake and pawed the ground. With her new eyes she noticed that his eyes were not just yellow but there were flecks if the same stormy grey that his eyes were mixed into the vibrant color.

Actually, looking at the others, who had already changed, she noticed that the smaller black wolf had green flecks and the dark brown one, who was also the largest, had bright blue flecks in his eyes. So that meant she would have brown flecks with her yellow eyes.

The throbbing began to disappear and instead of feeling relieved Bella was fearfully awaiting the sudden pain. The moon wasn't even at it's apex, it had barely risen over the trees. It hit. It was like a burning fire that raged war against her body, assaulting it with flames that were surely hotter than the sun.

She clenched her teeth, trying not to scream. A hiss slipped between her teeth and she fell to the ground, her hands connecting with the dirt. Everywhere the fire touched began to feel different. She began to feel different.

Her arms and legs grew and sharp teeth poked out of her gums. She grew a muzzle and a tail. When she was fully transformed she was a giant, but small compared to the rest of her pack, wolf. Her fur was a shiny white and it practically shone in the moonlight. She looked at her shredded clothes. Oh well.

She had thought that it would be weird to walk on all fours, instead it felt completely natural as she walked in a slow circle. The voices were weird though. Everyone in her head.

_'So, what should we do?'_ A voice that seemed like Kyle's resonated through her head.

Unwillingly, Bella thought back to the bonfire she was supposed to go to and how she had promised Jacob that she would be there. She remembered how worried he looked when he told her she couldn't just not go. Of course, that led to thoughts and images of the red-headed demon from hell.

_'Who is the red-head? And why was that guy worried?'_ Kat spoke.

_'You're supposed to be at a bonfire?! They're going to be searching everywhere for you.'_ Kyle said, lecturing her.

Their voices babbled on before Bella could mentally interject.

'_Quiet!'_ Eric's voice resonated through everyone's head. The babbling ceased, everyone automatically listening to their leader.

_'Bella, who is the redhead?'_ Eric's voice was calm and collected.

Bella shivered involuntarily as memories of last spring break raced through her mind. The Cullens, James, Victoria. The other wolves looked at her. Bella looked down, embarrassed.

_'Okay, who was that boy?'_ Eric.

_'Jacob Black. He's the rightful Alpha in the La Push pack, although Sam Uley is currently holding that position.'_ Bella followed the explanation with pictures of Jacob and Sam, both wolf form and human form.

_'Okay. Bella, the entire pack is expecting you at the bonfire, if you don't show up then they will be worried and suspicious, but if you do then you'll have to tell them you're a wolf. I doubt that they would turn you away.'_ Eric's reasons were pretty solid and Bella was beginning to wonder if she should go.

_'We won't be far off._' Kat assured her.

Bella ran through her choices again and thought about it. It would be better if she told them, right? If they found out themselves they might never trust her again. Just the thought of Jacob leaving her made her whine.

_**-XxX-**_

She could hear their heartbeats and laughing. Their scents blew towards her and she stopped, fearful.

_'I-I don't know if I can.'_ Bella said, her head down.

Kat nudged her forwards encouragingly. Bella accidently stepped on a twig and her yellow eyes widened. Her breath caught in her throat as she listened. All of the talking stopped and she heard a few people stand. They ghosted forwards, their footsteps inaudible to a human. She heard it, the footsteps of the wolves.

_'Run.'_ Eric's voice resonated through their heads again and they all turned heel and sprinted, crashing through the forest.

Their paws hit the ground in perfect sync as they dodged trees and ducked under branches. The moon shone light on them. Bella listened as the paws of the La Push wolves faded, she pushed on. Eric skidded to a halt, everyone else following in suit.

_'Why did we run?'_ Kyle's thoughts were filled with anger.

'They were expecting the worse. No matter what they would have attacked without a second glance, or a first. And Bella knows these people, we couldn't very well fight them.' Eric, like always, made perfect sense and everyone agreed as they trotted through the forest.

**_-XxX-_**

Jacob searched the beach with worry. Bella had promised she would be here. He could tell the pack was also slightly on edge, all of them reaching out with their senses to see if they could find anything unordinary.

All in all though everyone was laughing, having a good time. Jacob was about to say something about Bella when he heard a twig snap. Every pack member froze in mid-whatever they were doing. Paul had a hot-dog inches from his mouth and Jarred was about to kiss Kim.

Everyone looked to Sam who motioned quietly. Paul and Jared stood up and phased as quietly as possible. Embry, Jacob and Sam shared a glance before they crept soundlessly towards the now silent spot. As soon as Jared and Paul had flanked them there was a commotion.

Leaves rustled and dirt sprayed as four huge wolves crashed through the trees, heading at a dead spring in the opposite direction. Nobody thought twice as the rest of them phased, rushing after the noise. The noisemakers were blurs as they ran through the forest, all of their paws landing at the same time eerily. Even the pack didn't do that. Wait. Paws?

_'What are these things?'_ Paul's voice filled the packs head. Everyone did a mental shrug.

Jacob noticed a blur of white and then watched in fascination as the wolf easily cleared a river. Once on the other side the white wolf turned, looking at them once with bright yellow eyes. Then she sprinted off.

_'Fall back. We still need to find Bella.' _

They all split up, heading in different directions. Paul paused as he was about to walk away from the river. In a split decision, after everyone was gone, he crossed it, following the scent of the noise-makers.

**_AN: Oh Me! Oh My! Bella hasn't even phased back and I just end the chapter? Whale, that is because the next chapter is gonna be a bunch Paul and Bella stuff. Maybe some other stuff because I'm not sure if I can do two-thousand words of Paul and Bella. Oh, and please tell me, based off my writing, how old you think I am! Please? Do all the stuff that's down there with the little check things and if you want you can spend your time making me happy by writing a review! :)_**

**_Editor's note: Hello. I'm the editor. Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. The writer of this story is my friend and I'm currently talking to her. If she's reading this please know that there is a possibility you're drunk or on pills. Enjoy this comment. PILLS! (Pills.)_**

**_SHE HAS EDITED MY NOTE SO NOW IT SAYS PILLS A LOT. ONLY PROVING MY POINT FURTHER. SHE IS IMMATURE AND CHILDISH AND PROBABLY ON SOMETHING. PLEASE REFRAIN FROM JUDGMENT._**

**_AN: I'm not on pills. It's okay. Editor friend is just mean. _**


	4. VI

_**AN: PLACED AFTER BELLA LEARNED ABOUT SHAPESHIFTERS! Em...Dear anime lovers (if there are any out there?) We should be the bestest friends for ever. Oh, and Attack On Titan is the best anime ever. Yes, I do understand it's been two months and like,three or four or five or something days. I just do not want to talk about my procrastination problem.**_

_**Dis Da Disclaimer: Heyo! If you think I own Twilight you should visit a mental hospital, or a drug rehabilitation facility. (EN: She could...If she was older...And could make movies...And liked cliche love triangles...)**_

_**WARNING: Your face! :D (EN: It's really offense, like Hannah's face) An: Hehe...Hanna's face...hehe...Mr. Freeman...Hehe. :P**_

_**Previously On Dancing With Wolves:**_

_Jacob noticed a blur of white and then watched in fascination as the wolf easily cleared a river. Once on the other side the white wolf turned, looking at them once with bright yellow eyes which held specks of a familiar, warm brown. Then she sprinted off._

_'Fall back. We still need to find Bella.' _

_They all split up, heading in different directions. Paul paused as he was about to walk away from the river. In a split decision, after everyone was gone, he crossed it, following the scent of the noise-makers._

_**-XxX-**_

Like a silver bullet flying so fast it was practically invisible the wolf wove himself between trees, dodging bushes and low hanging branches. He was firm set with determination and ignored the questions his pack members were giving him.

_Paul: I'm just looking around, okay?_

_Sam: Don't wander off to far. We're gonna search closer to home._

Sam could tell that Paul wasn't telling them everything but he decided to let the silver, hot-headed, wolf go, figuring if it was too terribly bad the pack could probably reach Paul without much difficulty. Instead Sam focuses on Jacob's train of thought. The brown wolf's mind was filled with images of Bella. All images of Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Sam mentally sighed and focused on the task at hand. Finding Bella. Jacob had immediately run off to her house, hoping she was there. Sam had sent Jared and Embry to scour the beach and woods while Sam himself had decided to check around the meadow and see if she she had been at and the Cullen's house.

_**-XxX-**_

Bella trotted a little behind everyone, her head flashing images of all the wolves. Brown, grey, black. No white. Why no white? Bella had assumed that most wolves had coats with dark colors to blend it but Bella's own fur was a bright white and she couldn't help but wonder why. Besides, she had bigger things to worry about. Like, she was pretty sure the entire La Push pack and probably police force was looking for her. She would have to start finding a nice excuse for her absences.

A heartbeat sounded in the distance and Bella froze, her body stiffening and her nose pointed towards the air. She caught a whiff of a scent. Salt water, fresh turned earth, wet leaves and dog. She knew that it was a member from La Push from the smell of the salt water. She looked behind her and saw the silvery brown wolf staring at her. Her yellow eyes met his and he skidded to a stop in front of her, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. She heard a growl behind her and turned suddenly, coming face to face with a snarling Kyle whose yellow and grey eyes were glaring at the grey wolf who Bella deemed as Paul as he snarled.

Paul was considerably smaller but his snarled, his lips pulling back to reveal gleaming teeth. Paul's black eyes glared at Kyle with hatred. Bella watched Paul step forward and Kyle immediately bare his teeth, stepping in front of Bella. She was shocked, it wasn't like she thought Kyle was bad but she never figured that he would protect her.

_'Your part of the pack, Bella. The pack is his family and he protects his family.'_ Eric's voice echoed through her head and she leaned forward, craning her neck to see Paul who was still snarling and snapping his teeth threateningly. Bella heard the approaching pawsteps and the pounding hearts of four more wolves and her own heart sunk.

_**-XxX-**_

Paul watched closely, his fur bristling as the dark grey wolf stepped in front of the white one, his stance protective. He could hear Sam cursing and, seeing through his mind, saw him spin on his heels and race towards Paul who was snarling at the dark grey wolf who was shielding the white one. The white one, presumably a female, craned her neck, her big yellow eyes looking around the dark grey wolf's large body.

Paul heard the approaching steps and mentally grinned in triumph as four wolves burst through the trees, bristing and snarling. Immediately the large sandy wolf crept forward, giving a low growl. The smaller black wolf snarled and bared her teeth, following the wolf's lead. The white wolf whined and nosed the grey wolf, her black nose touching his fur as she looked up at him with yellow eyes. Paul felt strangely envious.

The grey wolf looked at down at her, his yellows eyes glinting hard as they silently communicated. She nudged his again and side stepped him, so that she was facing Paul and the rest of them. She whined again, looking at her comrades. Her eyes flickered to Paul's face and he felt something stir in his stomach. Something deep within his mind was trying to force it's way out but something was blocking it. He locked eyes with the white wolf and quickly turned away, feeling the stirring in his stomach again.

The presumed leader, the sandy wolf, stood up and looked towards the sky. The faintest hint of light was beginning to peek up from the horizon. He looked towards the rest of his pack and walked away, his pack hot on his heels. The dark grey wolf gave Paul one last hard glare before baring his teeth and walking away. The white wolf turned around, her gaze locking with Paul's before she turned and bounded off. Paul felt the stirring in his stomach more than anything.

_**-XxX-**_

_'I didn't need protecting.'_ Bella thought after they had left, walking leisurely.

_'Please. He would have attacked you right then and there.'_ Kyle snorted, never looking back at Bella who was, again, trailing behind.

Once again her thought were tugged into the open as the scene of Paul almost attacking her flew through hers and everyone elses mind. She watched as Jacob shifted in mid-air, coming down to attack Paul as he ran for Bella. She was in her truck, at Emily's. Looking at Emily's face, seeing Jacob. Talking about Victoria. Jacob. Edward. A small tugging in her heart, the hole. It was starting to rip again. Ripping at the poorly sewn torn flesh and breaking open a box of memories.

Edward's eyes when they were black. Black. A pair of black eyes, surrounded by silver fur. A snarling wolf with a short temper and black eyes. Paul. She shoved the thought away, utterly confused and disgusted at the same time. She was too confused to realize she was no longer hurting and was easily trotting along the forest floor and to the cave. Why had she thought of Paul?

_**-XxX-**_

Somehow she had made it home undetected even though she had seen, or smelled, multiple wolves nearby, probably surrounding her house. Bella wasn't sure how she was going to make up an excuse. In fact, she was absolutely clueless. She stripped out of Kyle's shirt which he had so mercifully shoved in her face while she had hidden in a bush. It wasn't the best of clothing but it was better than being nude.

Bella's ultimate fix was a shower. It was always, always a shower. The hot water and the smell of her shampoos and body washes just help relax her. She pressed her back against the wet tile and breathed a sigh of relief. Curiously she held up a hand and flexed her fingers, watching as they moved flawlessly, or as flawless as they could on Bella's hand. Less than an hour ago those had been paws and they had run across a forest floor but now, now they were clean human hands.

Bella let herself slide down until she was sitting on the tile floor of her shower and she sighed again. She was lucky that she wouldn't have to deal with the whole wolf thing again. She already had enough problems on her plate. Like why she had thought of Paul. Paul of all people. The person who had tried to murder her?Yeah, murderer Paul and she had thought about him while thinking about... about...Edward.

This time the memories did not stop. Bella was sucked into a hole of pain and miserableness as she watched her and Edward hug. Edward kissing her. Him leaving. Oh god, him leaving. Stumbling through the forest in a murky haze. Falling. Bella gasped for breath, trying to fight her way out of the hole. She clawed at nothing, or maybe it was her heart or her head. She screamed at nothing, trying to make the memories go away.

Suddenly something burst and she felt the exhilaration of being a wolf. She wasn't a wolf though, it was just her mind was a wolf and it was pushing away all her bad memories. All of her pain. The world around her was still swirling and everything was a blur as she wrapped a towel around herself and stumbled out of her shower, almost falling onto the floor. Yes, almost. Almost as in, she was heading for the white tile when something, or someone caught her. No, not her father. Not her friends and certainly not Edward. Edwards hands were not as hot as these hands.

Bella's head shot up and her eyes met the obsidian black irises that Bella had seen hours ago on a big grey wolf. Paul gasped and released her, stumbling backwards. Bella, not prepared to be dropped also stumbled before steadying herself on the counter. She looked up, for a brief second and saw through the condensation on the mirror a pair of all to familiar yellow eyes. Her yellow eyes. She gasped and reached up a hand to wipe away some of the condensation.

A pair of yellow eyes with tiny brown flecks were as wide as saucers and they stared right at her. Hesitantly Bella reached up a hand and her mirror self followed. Like in her dream. The dream with Edward except this time instead of being old she had vibrant yellow eyes that were fading by the second. Bella was still staring in the mirror as a russet skinned, very tall, man suddenly stood behind her, his face blank.

"It's _you_." He mumbled, slightly in disbelief and awe.

His voice was filled with something Bella couldn't quite comprehend. Something like... anger and awe and affection mixed with a bucket of confusion. She didn't really understand but his black eyes suddenly didn't look cold anymore and his presence wasn't uncomfortable, it was natural.

Suddenly she realized what he meant. "It's me. I-I'm the one?" She whispered, her voice shaking.

Paul nodded, his arms wrapping around her body which was still covered in only a towel as he nestled his head into her damp hair.

"It's you." He breathed.

_**AN: In case some of you didn't understand... Bella is an imprint(duh.) I'm sure we'll get to the part where he flips over Bella being a wolf and such but hey, what's done for now is done...for now. Sorry you only get the little bitty Bella and Paul moment but yeah. WHAT'S DONE IS DONE OKAY! Gosh. Just stop that. Anywho *innocently whistles* I've been gone for a while now but umh... well. WHAT'S DONE IS DONE! LETS PUT THE PAST BEHIND US!**_


End file.
